sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FreddyOfAxes/Hellish Hatred level design
Hello all, In this first "update blog", I’m going to briefly discuss my ideas for the levels tha will be featured in Episode 3. I’m just gonna talk mainly about the design/layout and any ideas I have for them. So, let’s begin I guess. The Main Levels E3M1: Infernal Corridor Difficulty: Easy Structure: I want this one to be pretty straightforward, though I do want to add one Unrelated path to a secret Plans: I want to have an trap hallway like the one seen in MAP05 of Doom II. I want to have a secret that requires the player to run across a bridge surrounded by fire, then fall into the lava below and run around to the secret. E2M2: The Visage Difficulty: Pretty easy Structure: I want this to look like a level with a design like the ones in the space bases, but filled with hellish textures and monsters. I want the center room to be a Celtic cross and the level built around it. I want a labyrinth somewhere in this level! Plans: I want to make the labyrinth dark with blinking lights, and with several paths. One of these paths will drop the player into a pit full of enemies. If the player kills the enemies, there will be a secret lift that brings them back up to the maze. E3M3: The HAAK (Hell’s Abominable Ass-Kicker) Difficulty: Somewhat easy Structure: I want this to be shaped like a fortress, with a large courtyard containing a barrage of demons and a large device in the center. Somewhere in the level will be three switches that the player has to press to open the doors around this device and the teleporter itself. Then, you will be teleported to a catwalk above another part of the level, which leads to the exit. Plans: I want a secret where the player has to shoot three random gargoyles to open up a secret wall. Other secrets I’m not sure about. E3M4: Leaning Tower of Death Difficulty: Medium Structure: I want to make a level that requires the player to head through one part of a castle-area that lets them climb a tower, and then make them head through another part of this castle, and then finally up another tower to the exit. Plans: There will be a third tower that requires the player to hit two switches and shoot a gargoyle in the exit room. They must head to the first tower to reach the second. E3M5: Hills of Hatred Difficulty: Medium Structure: This will be an outdoor area, with a large amount of places for the player to hide behind. The player must make their way into a mountain bunker, then exit out the other side before reaching a lava lake. They must then press a switch near the mountain and then cross a newly raised bridge to the exit. Plans: The secrets will be mostly encompassed in the bunker. The bunker will have multiple levels and rooms. E3M6: Merde! (Shit!) Difficulty: Hard Structure: This will be a manor type building. The player will start in a room before being ambushed. They will reach the center, which requires them to go to three different parts of the manor and collect three keys, with ambushes and traps along the way, hence the map’s name. Plans: This will be based on MAP08 of Doom II with some twists. Each area will need to be visited at least once and ones that are visited the least will have secrets. E3M7: Growth Spurt Difficulty: Hard Structure: The player will be subjected to winding corridors and a few mazes, as well as a fair share of traps. The player will need to head through the “roots” of whatever the hell this map is located in and find switches, keys, and teleporters that eventually raise the exit door. Plans: I plan to add have a secret that requires the player to find a secret switch in the biggest maze after hitting switches across the level. They will be teleported to an area that heavily reminisces the Cyla base, without any enemies. This is done because I think it’s cool to have an interdimensional level. E3M8: Cauldron Difficulty: Boss Structure: The player will start in a hallway with a DGL and a few rockets. They will head forward into a large area with several platforms, a safe space, and a huge hole in the center that’s filled with lava. You will be tasked to bring down the Cyberdemon. Plans: If you fall into the cauldron, it’s instant death. Secret level E3M9: Throwback Difficulty: It changes throughout the level Structure: This will be very reminiscent of Wolfenstein levels, but instead of Wolfenstein it’ll be something else. The enemies will be only SSM Privates and a new enemy I plan to implement. Plans: The ceiling a floor height never change. Rooms are entirely rectangular or square shaped, with a few exceptions for details. There will be a secret with a Gatling laser. Category:Update blogs